HillClan
HillClan is owned by Ant, co-owed by Cinder If you would like to join, please put your info on the talk page or my talk page. *Means you can claim that cat Want to Join? Please make sure you state the following: Eye color, pelt color, pelt markings, injuries, size, and a few descriptive words about your character(s) About HillClan Residence: Hills Prey: Mice, birds, and rabbits Founder: Ivystar Bordering Clans: None And... There are no rules! :) Leader: Ivystar Murky brown she-cat with green eyes, white ears, toes, tail tip, and under-belly. She is always alert for what's happening in her Clan, she's firm with what she says and does, and was quite nosey when she was an apprentice. (Shortstar) Deputy: Rosefall Pale ginger tortiseshell she-cat with green eyes. She is kindhearted and slightly shy, but a great friend and teacher. Was origanally a rogue, but was brought in to HillClan as a kit so young, she's almost Clanborn. Morningdawn's mentor and mother. (Cinderstar) Medicine Den: Bluejay Silvery-blue she cat with blue eyes, and a white chest and forehead. Her voice is soft, she keeps things straight most of the time, and is dedicated to her work. (Shortstar) Medicine Cat's Apprentice: Foxtail'' Russet colored tom with yellow blue eyes and a white underbelly. One of his ears has a nick in it from when he was little and a thorn went through his ear. He knew he wanted to be a medicine cat when he was in Bluejay's den and she was fixing him up. He is perky and focused. Sadly, his mother died at his birth and his father is Bramblestripe''. (Shortstar) Warriors Nettlecloud Yellow and white tabby with amber eyes and white socks. She is much like her father, calm and content. She was in the battle with the foxes but she was only a tiny kit. She and her brother had been out sunning themselves on the plateau when she heard their father's loud yelp. Apprentice: Ivorypaw ''(Shortstar)'' Coldfrost'' Light ginger-brown tom with fluffy fur, and pale golden eyes. He is rather large, with broad shoulders. He's sensitive, put when he's mad, and raging and violent. His brother is Palefeather even though they are nothing alike. (Elorisa)'' Palefeather Dark brown tom with long fur, and pale golden eyes. He is small, and thin. He is eccentric, slightly feminine, and sensitive. His brother is Coldfrost even though they are nothing alike. (Elorisa) Spellheart Brown she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes. She is very cheerful and kind, and was raised in Leaf Kit Adoption, and adopted from Crow. Apprentice:' Crimsonpaw (Shortstar) '' Nightfeather'' Dark gray tom with white flecks in his fur and amber eyes''. Featherfire's brother. (Cinderstar) Kitestorm'' Pale gray tom with blue eyes and turquoise markings. He is helpful and calm, and was raised in Leaf Kit Adoption, and adopted from Crow. Redvine is his mate''.'' Apprentice: 'Rumorpaw '(Shortstar) '' Owlsong Small, broad-shouldered, loyal, gentle, lovestruck, fluffy, long-haired tom with yellow eyes and brown, black, white, and orange calico markings, with one black paw, one brown paw and brown tipped ears. (Shortstar) Grasseyes Brown tom with piercing green eyes. His mate, Frostcrystal, is deceased and his only song is Owlsong. Apprentice: '''Thunderpaw '(Shortstar) '' Cloudbreeze Handsome, white and black tom with green eyes. Mate: Mapletail (Deadraiser) Specklewish'' Silver she-cat with white and black speckles and yellow eyes. Old mate: Spiderstone. Apprentice: '''Crookedpaw. (Shortstar)'' Rosecreek'' Bright red she-cat with amber eyes. (DeadRaiser)'' Whiteheart Fluffy white tom with gray patches and amber eyes. Apprentice: Rosepaw (Shortstar)'' Goldmist Gold she-cat with lighter speckles and deep blue eyes. Apprentice: '''Wraithpaw '(Shortstar)'' Featherfire'' Long-furred pale gray she-cat with a ginger tail and blue eyes. Nightfeather's sister. (Cinderstar)'' Runningfir Fiesty ginger she-cat with green eyes. (Splashcloud) Ryecloud'' Dark brown she-cat with blue eyes. A great hunter.(Splashcloud)'' Fawnflight Brown she-cat with darker spots and blue eyes. Patient and shy.(Splashcloud) Dawnsong She-cat with eyes that were clawed out by a badger and cream colored fur.(Splashcloud) Onehope Black tom that is missing an ear and has amber eyes.(Splashcloud) Apprentice's Den Rumorpaw'' Gold tom with white swirls and blue eyes. He is secretive, but helpful, and was raised in Leaf Kit Adoption, and adopted from Crow''. ''Mentor: '''Kitestorm ''(Shortstar) Crimsonpaw Pale gray tom with blue eyes and red paws. He is wise and strong, and was raised in Leaf Kit Adoption, and adopted from Crow. Mentor: '''Spellheart '(Shortstar) Ivorypaw ''Tan and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mentor: '''Nettlecloud' (Kitty)'' Thunderpaw White she-cat with silver lighting shaped streaks and green eyes with silver toes. Mentor: '''Grasseyes '(Shortstar)'' Rosepaw Stuck-up, snobbish, beautiful, cynical, aggressive, mean to she-cats and kits, nice to toms, pinkish-cream tabby she-cat with darker paws, chest, tail tip, underbelly, a stripe from her nose to her tail tip, muzzle, and ear tips, and strikingly beautiful, slanted pale pinkish-violet eyes rimmed and flecked with darker pinkish-violet. Mentor: '''Whiteheart '(Shortstar)'' Crookedpaw Handsome, nice, loyal, good-natured, kind, lonely, helpful, black tom with lighter flecks, a black left crooked leg, a crooked tail, a twisted muzzle, and green eyes rimmed and flecked with pale green. Mentor: '''Specklewish'. (Shortstar)'' Wraithpaw Small, skittish, long-haired, long-limbed, skinny, fluffy, intelligent, quiet, calm, observant, pure, snow-colored, white she-cat with torn ears, a slight glow around her (which is because of her bright pelt), a pale gray tail tip, long, yet small claws, and intelligent, pupilless, bright, luminous, scarred silver eyes. Blinded by the same fox that killed her mother. She's Freezewinter's only daughter, and her father is an unknown loner. Mentor: '''Goldmist '(Luna)'' Strikepaw Sand colored tom with yellow eyes. Seven moons old.(Splashcloud) Nursery Redvine Black she-cat with one crimson paw. Kitestorm's mate. (Kitty) Morningdawn'' Long-haired dark ginger she-cat with white muzzle, chest, belly and tailtip, black legs and blue eyes. She is Rosefall's only kit. Her father is an unknown tom, presumably a rogue. (Cinderstar) Mapletail '''Pretty, slender brown she-cat with amber eyes. Mate: Cloudbreeze (Deadraiser) Iceflower - Pretty, long-limbed, fluffy, pure white she-cat with icey blue eyes, soft with her kits, but sharp tougned with others. (Bird) Kits Redvine's Kits: Midnightkit Black she-cat with a silver-blue stripe on her forehead and dark golden eyes. (Kitty) Crimsonkit Brown she-cat with red stripes and gray eyes. (Shortstar) Stormkit Dark gray tom with flashes of white and deep blue eyes. Cloudkit's twin. (Kitty) Skykit Silvery-blue she-cat with flashes of white and gray with deep green eyes. (Shortstar) Cloudkit Dark gray she-cat with flashes of white and deep blue eyes. Stormkit's twin. (Shortstar) Morningdawn's Kits: Breezekit Long-haired white tom with gray streaks and green eyes. (Cinderstar) Rainkit Fluffy gray she-cat with a silver stripe down her back and blue eyes. (Cinderstar) Acornkit Ginger tom with white ear tips and spots with a black muzzle. (Shortstar) Tawnykit White she-kit with brown underbelly, ear tips, and tail tip, black paws and brown toes. (Shortstar) Mapletail's Kits: Iceflower's Kits: Riverkit - Black she-cat with icey blue eyes, quiet and soft-spoken. (Bird) Frostkit - Gray tom with icey blue eyes, proud and outgoing. (Bird) Elder's Den Skyfur Dark blue-gray tom with gray eyes. (Role-played by Phoenixfeather) Pearleyes Fluffy white she-cat with pearl colored eyes and ginger ear tips and forehead. (Shortstar) Bramblestripe Long-haired white tom with brown stripes and a brown face. He has blue eyes and a scar on his neck from a fox attack. He lost his mate in the attack and almost died himself. He has a deep-ish voice and calm eyes. He's always ready no matter what, and has two kits: Foxtail and Nettlecloud. (Shortstar) Dapple Beautiful tabby she-cat with a pelt with fall colors and green eyes (DeadRaiser) Drew'' Long-furred tom cat with a brown pelt, black paws and hazel eyes (DeadRaiser) Former HillClan Members~ Frostcrystal ''Pure-white she-cat with purple eyes and almost sparkling fur. Has a gentle voice and has a soft personality. Although, when she had to, she would explode in fury to protect her Clan and the ones she loved. Her old mate is Grasseyes and her son is Owlsong. (Shortstar) Died from green-cough. Spiderstone Dark brown tom with black paws and underbelly and menacing orange eyes. Tried to kill Specklewish, his mate, but she was able to save herself by killing him first. (Shortstar) Freezewinter'' Tiny, adorable, intelligent, skinny, long-haired, fluffy, curious, long-limbed, soft-furred, quiet, gentle, pale silvery-gray tabby she-cat with scattered white patches, unusually small, yet long claws, torn ears, and intense, frosty, ice-colored, light, intelligent, sparkling, curious blue eyes. Former MCA; was killed by a fox while searching for herbs; the fox later blinded her daughter. Her only daughter is Wraithpaw. (Luna)'' Kestrelpaw - Smart, furious, light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and a black muzzle. Killed during a clan battle. (DeadRaiser) Freezefoot - Fast, cunning, beautiful, pale blue she-cat with amber eyes and white paws. Killed from being pushed off of a cliff in a planned rogue attack. (DeadRaiser) Icefrost - Fluffy, broad shouldered, pure white tom with Icy blue eyes, somewhat Cynical, died in a rogue attack (''Bird) Roleplay Section Archive 1 ---- Owlsong smiled warmly at his new kits. Wow, I can't believe this actually happened. He felt tingly inside. Ivystar looked up from her slumber. "Oh.. Oh! New kits!" she exclaimed. "Wow, and to think I didn't wake up." ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 23:29, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Iceflower was watching her kits with soft eyes. A star, a star,' dancing in the sky...' 23:36, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Mapletail will have her kits soon) Mapletail looked down at Morningdawn's kits. "They're beautiful," she commented. DeadRaiser Beware 23:53, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Iceflower didn't say anything, Riverkit, the fluffy black she-kit, was watching her brother, Frostkit, chased his tail. A star, a star,' dancing in the sky...' 23:54, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Morningdawn purred in amusement at Ivystar's comment. She dipped her head in thanks to Mapletail. Rainkit and Breezekit squirmed, eager to open their eyes, they just didn't know how... Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 00:03, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Iceflower turned to Ivystar and Morningdawn. Riverkit and Frostkit were bickering. A star, a star,' dancing in the sky...' 00:06, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Haha, they didn't know how.) "Is taking care of kits as hard as it seems?" Ivystar asked Iceflower. Acornkit mewled from his sibling's squirming. ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 00:18, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Iceflower shrugged, her icy blue eyes were flat "Only when they don't listen." she mewed. A star, a star,' dancing in the sky...' 00:20, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ivystar's eyes wondered off, "Alright then." she looked over at Owlsong and Morningdawn, "What are their names?" she asked, "Those two are Tawnykit and Acornkit." Owlsong said, purring. ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 00:28, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Frostkit and Riverkit turned to look at Ivystar, while Iceflower ignored the others. A star, a star,' dancing in the sky...' 00:30, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- "These two are Rainkit and Breezekit." Morningdawn told Ivystar. "After my littermates, who as you know were killed by a fox." ''Fox? Where! ''Rainkit's eyes blinked open with fear. That's when she reilized she didn't know what a fox was. ''Why was I scared then? ''She wondered. She bagan to calmly scan the nursery with her deep blue eyes. Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 03:43, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Iceflower flicked her ear. Frostkit widened his eyes "Foxes! I want to see one!" he mewed. Riverkit murmured "Oh, don't be silly, foxes I heard are dangerous!" A star, a star,' dancing in the sky...' 22:58, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ivystar blinked sympathetically at Morningdawn, "That's so sweet." Owlsong licked Rainkit's forehead. "She opened his eyes!" ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 00:41, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Frostkit narrowed his eyes "You're just scared!" he mewed, flicking his tail, his icy blue eyes flashing A star, a star,' dancing in the sky...' 00:43, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ivystar chuckled, "He's got the passion of his grandfather." at that moment, Tawnykit opened her eyes. They were pale green. ''Oh, goodness! ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 01:12, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Riverkit murmured "I am scared, foxes are dangerous, I just said that." Frostkit rolled his eyes "I know they are, I still want to see them!" he mewed. Iceflower looked at her kits softly. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 01:14, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Rainkit's a she-cat! Breezekit's the tom.) Rainkit's tail flicked Breezekit. "Hey!" Breezekit complained, opening his green eyes. Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 06:48, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Whoops! :3) Acornkit was last. When he opened his amber eyes, he jumped up and landed on Rainkit. ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 12:18, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Riverkit and Frostkit turned to watch the new kits, Frostkit looked like he was bored. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 19:45, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Wriathpaw scented a thrush and crept toward the scent of it. Within a few moments, she had brought it down and killed it with a swift bite to its throat. She smiled. She had caught a couple mice along with the thrush. Well, that settles the fact that I can track things easily, despite having no sight, she thought, laughing slightly in her head. Saix x Larxene; Axel x Demyx; Roxas x Xion. 21:44, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Frostkit puffed out his chest "I want to hunt!" "Well you have to wait until your an apprentice." Riverkit pointed out, flicking her sleek tail. Her blue eyes a bit confused at her brother. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 21:47, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Owlsong laughed at the kits. ... Goldmist smiled, "See, dissabilities are okay. I'd say you're pretty good at hunting." ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 21:55, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "So?" Frostkit puffed out his gray fur, staring at Iceflower "Do I really have to wait until I'm an apprentice?" he asked, eyes wide. Iceflower nodded "Won't be long Frostkit, just 2 more moons to go." she mewed softly A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 21:58, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Owlsong smiled, "We don't want you getting hurt though, and you need to be a tad bigger before you train." ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 22:00, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Me? Get hurt? Hehe, once I'm a warrior, any threat is going to be running away from me!" Frostkit laughed, his tail flicking excitedly. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 22:02, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Is that soo..?" he asked, a smirk on his face. "Even.. a badger?" he teased. ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 22:04, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Yep! Even badgers!" Frostkit mewed, ice blue eyes sparkling. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 22:06, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Alrighty then!" Owlsong laughed. "If you say so." ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 22:08, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Wraithpaw laughed slightly. If only she knew about you, she thought. I know, but then it would be weird. Isn't it already weird enough that you have a voice in your head? replied the smart-alecky voice inside of her head (she had named it Rokusasu (Roku for short), for unknown reasons). True, Roku, thought Wraithpaw back. Very true. Saix x Larxene; Axel x Demyx; Roxas x Xion. 22:10, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Lol) "Do you think we should catch a little more, and then work on other training?" Goldmist asked Wraithpaw. ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 22:15, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Frostkit nodded "Yep! I'm sure I'll scare off some badgers!" he puffed out of chest, his whiskers twitching. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 22:17, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mapletail watched as the kits played with eachother, but then she began to fell an increasing pain in stomach. "Uh oh," she meowed. DeadRaiser Beware 22:19, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "What's wrong?" Owlsong's eyes widened. ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 22:20, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Iceflower looked up "Are the kits coming?" she asked. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 22:22, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Owlsong ran out of the den and quickly told Bluejay. Foxtail followed closly behind. "Okay, I need all of you that are able to get out, get out!" Bluejay rarily got mad, but she was a bit claustrophobic. "There's too many cats in here!." Owlsong licked Morningdawn's head and left. ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 22:27, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Iceflower nodded to Bluejay, her ice blue eyes confused at her anger, but she herded her kits outside A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 22:28, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Fawnflight looked up from her food as kits an queens piled out of the nursery. "What's wrong?" she asked. Splashcloud 22:36, February 17, 2012 (UTC)Splashcloud Frostkit ran to the elders den, kind of bored of the nursery anyways, and he tumbled in, followed slowly by his sister. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 22:39, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "The kits are coming!" she yowled as the pain became greater. She fell over on the ground as the pain continued to escalate. .::. Dapple was sitting in the Elder's Den with Drew. "It's nice and quiet here," she pointed out. "Strangely," Drew commented. Dapple heard a yowl from the Nursery and instantly recognized it. "Dapple!" she meowed and ran off to the nursery with Drew following close behind. DeadRaiser Beware 22:41, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Well, there goes my boredom..." Frostkit mewed, watching the two elders hurry away "For old cats, they move pretty fast!" A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 22:43, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dapple made it to the nursery and saw the crowd of kits. "Out of my way! I have got to reach my daughter!" she hissed as she pushed her way through. "Move! My daughter's in there!" Drew growled at the croud as he also pushed his way through. Drew looked behind him and saw Frostkit. "What are you doing here young one?" Drew asked the Frostkit. DeadRaiser Beware 22:46, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'm bored." Frostkit mewed, his ice blue eyes filled with bordem A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 22:47, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Drew was unsure whether or not to let Frostkit see what was going on. He finally made a decision. "Alright, come along," Drew told Frostkit. DeadRaiser Beware 22:50, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Frostkit nodded "Alright." he mewed. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 22:51, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Do I have to move?" Morningdawn asked wearily. She wrapped her tail around her kits. Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 00:51, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Probably a good idea, knowing all of the queens in the nursery," Wraithpaw replied to Goldmist. Saix x Larxene; Axel x Demyx; Roxas x Xion. 01:49, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dapple finally made her way into to nursery and saw Mapletail kitting. "The first one's coming!" Mapletail yowled. DeadRaiser Beware 03:39, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Frostkit looked at them, wondering what was going on. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 03:46, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- "No, you can stay Morningdawn, you're kits are still too little and need to suckle. Try to get them to. Frostkit, I told you to leave!" She was getting real worked up. "Honestly, there are too many cats in a small space. Drew, Dapple, everything will go smoother if you leave it to me and please get out." Foxtail, seeing that Bluejay couldn't handle herself right now, went over to Mapletail with the herbs. "Here, eat this for the pain." He gave her some ragweed and two poppy seeds. He braced for the kit to come. "Morningdawn and her kits are only the real ones that need to stay." Bluejay was still yowling. ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 00:28, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Iceflower seemed concerned A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 00:33, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Morningdawn sighed in relief and began to lick her kits. Cinderstar I'm being haunted by toothbrushes!!! 01:00, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mapletail felt the first kit began to slip out. DeadRaiser Beware 02:24, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Foxtail gave the kit to Bluejay to distract her after it was born. (How many? Sorry if I already asked) ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 17:28, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Iceflower waited, Frostkit and Riverkit padded up to her, and Riverkit asked quietly "What's going on?" Frostkit sniffed "I think Mapletail is having kits." he mewed. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 17:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Three kits) Mapletail felt the second kit beginning to slip out. .::. Cloudbreeze helped Mapletail have his kits. "Another one's coming!" Mapletail yowled. DeadRaiser Beware 12:45, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Iceflower just waited, while Frostkit put his paw in front of his eyes. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 01:38, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- (I've delivered a bunch ''of kits in rp!) Foxtail nodded and pushed as the kit came fully out. He gave it to Cloudbreeze and prepared for the next. "Just one more, Mapletail." ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 21:19, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Iceflower continued to wait. A star, a star,' dancing in the sky...' 22:06, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mapletail held her breathe as the last kit began to come out. DeadRaiser Beware 01:47, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Frostkit wrinkled his nose A star, a star,' dancing in the sky...' 01:49, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Foxtail pushed for the last time and all three kits were out. He started to lick it and laid it next to Mapletail's belly. ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 23:30, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Iceflower asked "Is it done?" A star, a star,' dancing in the sky...' 23:32, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Foxtail nodded and Bluejay smiled at Foxtail. "You did good, again." ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 23:50, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Iceflower guided her kits back into the nursery, looking at Bluejay, her eyes hiding a hidden sadness as she padded past. A star, a star,' dancing in the sky...' 23:55, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Bluejay was curious as why Iceflower looked so sad, but decided to leave it unless she brings it to her. "So what shall you name them?" Foxtai asked. ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 00:07, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Iceflower sighed, going back into her nest, while Frostkit and Riverkit bickered some more A star, a star,' dancing in the sky...' 00:10, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- "What do you think Cloudbreeze?" Mapletail asked her mate. Cloudbreeze looked at the brown tabby tom. "Let's name the brown tabby, Barkkit," Cloudbreeze told Mapletail. DeadRaiser Beware 00:59, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Bluejay purred in agreement. ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 13:27, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Iceflower stared at the den wall A star, a star,' dancing in the sky...' 22:11, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- "The pale blue she-cat's name will be Freezekit," Cloudbreeze meowed, "And the white and black tom's name will be-" "Nightkit," Mapletail told Cloudbreeze. "That's perfect," Cloudbreeze told his mate. DeadRaiser Beware 02:52, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Foxtail smiled. He opened his mouth to say he'd go tell Ivystar, but Ivystar was already there. "Where's Nightfeather?" Ivystar asked. Bluejay looked over at Iceflower. She felt the urge to comfort her. She laid her tail across Iceflower's shoulders and whispered. "Is something the matter, Sugar?" (Bluejay's 'old!) ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 18:01, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- (She must be O-O) Iceflower mewed "I'm just missing my father, that's all." she looked at Frostkit and Rriverkit, who were now bickering over what the new kits would be like when they were older. A star, a star, dancing in the sky...' 18:03, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Bluejay sighed and licked the she-cat's cheek. "I'm sorry." she turned around, smiled at Mapletail, and left the nursery. ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 18:14, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- ''Sometimes sorry isn't enough.. ''Iceflower thought sadly, continuing to stare at the wall. A star, a star,' dancing in the sky...' 18:15, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Foxtail gently checked each one of the newborns. He then turned to Riverkit and Frostkit. "Hey, wanna play a game?" ''Instead of yelling... He added to himself. ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 18:39, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Frostkit and Riverkit just looked at him. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 18:40, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mapletail and Cloudbreeze looked at their kits lovingly as they suckled from Mapletail. Dapple looked proudly at her daughter and then looked over at Iceflower, overhearing Bluejay's and Iceflower's talk. Dapple and Drew padded over to Iceflower. "Hello Iceflower," Drew meowed. DeadRaiser Beware 20:00, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Iceflower mewed "Hello, Drew." she flicked her ear. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 20:02, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Hello Iceflower, I overheard your and Bluejay's discussion," Dapple meowed in her softest, kindest voice possible. DeadRaiser Beware 20:11, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Iceflower grunted "Hmph, you did?" she hesitated and then mewed "So I miss my father, I thought you didn't like him that much Dapple." A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 20:14, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- "We weren't the best of friends when we first met, but as time progressed, we became friends. I was shocked when he died, he was strong and young. Sometimes, when I look back at the past, I see myself back in the days of a clan just forming. I missed those days," Dapple told Iceflower. DeadRaiser Beware 20:25, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Iceflower didn't say anything, just looked at Frostkit, who was now batting at Foxtail's tail. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 20:28, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dapple continued. "Your father and I had similar beginnings. My family was killed by a group of rogues when I was only two moons old. They slaughtered my mother, father, my two sisters and my brother. They let me live so I would live in fear for my whole life," Dapple told Iceflower. DeadRaiser Beware 20:34, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Foxtail got the idea and started waving his tail around. He smiled. (Shortzz) ---- Iceflower mewed "I know about that." A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 22:04, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'm right here." Nightfeather meowed, padding up to his mate. "Great names." Morningdawn commented to Mapletail. Rainkit looked around. I want to play! She pounced on Breezekit. Cinderstar I'm being haunted by toothbrushes!!! 00:36, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Riverkit just watched her brother, her tail twitching A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 01:34, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ivystar slowly got up and pressed against him. She whispered in his ear, "After the kits are apprenticed, I want to show you something." ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 21:09, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Frostkit tried to get Foxtail's tail A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 21:13, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Nightfeather smiled and licked her ear lovingly. "You'll make a great mother." Breezekit bagan to tussle around with his sister. "Get off of me!" He complained. Cinderstar I'm being haunted by toothbrushes!!! 02:59, February 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dawnsong cautiously walked into the clearing. Every since she was blinded, she was scared of running into danger. She walked towards the camp entrance. Runningfire stood in the center of the clearing. "Does anyone want to go hunting?" she asked. Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 06:08, February 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- She purred, unable to speak because of her thoughts. Foxtail waved his tail up and down. ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 12:20, February 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Iceflower didn't say anything to Dapple, just looking at her son. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 00:04, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mapletail looked at her kits lovingly and Cloudbreeze pressed against Mapletail. .::. Freezekit opened her eyes and looked around the den. "This place is amazing!" she exclaimed. .::. Dapple sighed, "The point is that your father was a great cat and he will always be remembered." DeadRaiser Beware 00:12, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I know he was.. Why couldn't he survive though?" Iceflower asked. Frostkit said to Freezekit "Of course it's amazing!" A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 00:14, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ivystar sat back down and curled her tail over her paws as she watched the kits play, her stomach bulging from behind her legs. She licked Nightfeather's neck. Foxtail sat down and waved his tail some more. ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 00:48, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- "What's your name?" Freezekit asked the kit. DeadRaiser Beware 00:53, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Frostkit!" Frostkit mewed, puffing out his chest. Iceflower mewed to Dapple "I named Frostkit after his grandfather, because he reminds me so much of him, and he is kind of like him, personality wise." A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 00:57, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rosefall walked into the nursery. "I haven't seen my daughter's kits yet." She fretted. She looked down at Rainkit and Breezekit and gasped. "Rainkit and Breezekit!" She murmured. "How do you know our names?" Rainkit asked, leaping off Breezekit. She kind of looks familier, but I know I've never seen her in my life! ''Cinderstar I'm being haunted by toothbrushes!!! 01:05, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Mine is Freezekit!" Freezekit meowed proudly. .::. Mapletail heard Dapple's and Iceflower's conversation and walked over. "I named Freezekit after Cloudbreeze's sister. She looks so much like her," Mapletail meowed. DeadRaiser Beware 01:08, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Frostkit mewed "Awesome!" A star, a star,' dancing in the sky...' 01:15, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Wraithpaw stalked a shrew, her pawsteps silent. (Sorry. I have no ideas.) Flying Mint Bunny~! 01:23, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- "You just remind me of two kits I once had..." Rosefall meowed. She did not want to scare the kits by telling them about the fox that murdured the original Breezekit and Rainkit. She turned to Morningdawn. "Do you think they're" She mouthed the word ''recarnations. "It's possible." Morningdawn nodded to her mother. "What are you talking about?" Breezekit complained. Morningdawn ignored Breezekit's comment. "These are my other two kits, Tawnykit and Acornkit." She showed Rosefall her other two kits. "All your kits are beutiful." Rosefall purred. "Owlsong must be proud!"Cinderstar I'm being haunted by toothbrushes!!! 20:54, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Iceflower just returned to staring at the den wall. Frostkit had procceded to get a moss ball, and was now trying to balance it on his tail. I amYour worst nightmare 00:42, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Owlsong walked in just at that moment and laid his tail over Morningdawn's shoulders. "I couldn't be happier." he smiled and licked her cheek. ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 00:55, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Frostkit was still balancing the moss-ball on his tail. I amYour worst nightmare 01:02, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Breezekit pounced on Owlsong's tail. Morningdawn purred. Rainkit stared longingly at the entrance to the nursery. What's it like out there? ''Cinderstar I'm being haunted by toothbrushes!!! 01:30, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ryecloud walked out of the nursery. Her blue eyes looked around for someone to hunt with. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,]][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| '''it has fish! ><)))•>]] 11:31, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Can I go out?" Rainkit asked Morningdawn. Her mother nodded and she raced out. She looked around in awe of everything, the colour of the sky and how far away it was, the hills around her, many cats, more than she thought there was in the world, in the camp. The pile of fresh-kill... Cinderstar I'm being haunted by toothbrushes!!! 03:25, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Owlsong laughed. "Why hello mister." He smiled. He started to wave his tail around like a snake. Tawnykit got up and stumbled to the left, then the right. She looked around slowly, then saw her mother. She stumbled around, tripping around Morningdawn's paws. Tawnykit fell backwards in between her front paws and looked up. "Hi!" she squealed. (She's going to have a "Hi" stage :3) ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 00:42, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Frostkit was concentrating with the moss ball on his tail. I amYour worst nightmare 00:43, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Foxtail laughed. "I'll see y'all later." he flicked his tail and left. ♫Short♥star♫(˚‿˚) 00:44, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Riverkit mewed "Bye!" Frostkit just flicked his ear. I amYour worst nightmare 00:48, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Hello." Morningdawn meowed warmly to Tawnykit. Breezekit leaped into the air, batting at his father's tail. Cinderstar I'm being haunted by toothbrushes!!! 05:35, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Anyone want to go on a hunting patrol?" inquired Fawnsky. [[User:Splashcloud|'A Splashcloud' is a cloud that looks like a splash]] 00:04, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Frostkit mewed "I do!" with a laugh I amYour worst nightmare 00:16, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Your too young to go." Yelloweyes told Frostkit. "I'll go." volenteered Windstar. Cinderstar Voldy's gone mouldy so let's have some fun! 00:41, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Frostkit mewed "No I'm not!" he looked at a random leaf, and pounced on it "See? I can hunt!" I amYour worst nightmare 00:58, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Windstar?) "Does anyone else want to hunt?" inquired Fawnflight. [[User:Splashcloud|'A Splashcloud' is a cloud that looks like a splash]] 01:07, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Frostkit was jumping in front of Fawnflight. I amYour worst nightmare 01:23, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- "You are too young," Fawnkight told Frostkit. [[User:Splashcloud|'A Splashcloud' is a cloud that looks like a splash]] 01:45, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cloudbreeze walked over to Fawnlight. "I'll go hunting," he meowed. .::. Barkkit huddled next to his brother, Nightkit. Nightkit playful whacked Barkkit on his head. "Hey!" Barkkit meowed and tackled his brother. .::. Dapple sighed. "I guess, I can't comfort you," Dapple meowed and stalked off toward the Elder's Den. DeadRaiser Beware 01:49, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Am not!" Frostkit mewed. I amYour worst nightmare 01:51, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Sure," Fawnlight answered Cloudbreeze. "Yes you are," commented Fawnlight o Frostkit. [[User:Splashcloud|'A Splashcloud' is a cloud that looks like a splash]] 01:54, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- "But I can hunt! I can hunt more better then Riverkit can!" Frostkit mewed I amYour worst nightmare 02:00, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Who's Windstar) Owlsong was nearby. "I can go." Mahna! Mahna! 22:13, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Frostkit huffed, then sat down, eyes annoyed. I amYour worst nightmare 22:34, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- (oops! For some reason I thought it was SwiftClan or something! Ignore that post.) "I'll go!" Nightfeather volenteered. Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 00:21, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cloudbreeze looked around. "Is that all, or are yu going to wait for more to join us?" Cloudbreeze asked. DeadRaiser Beware 00:32, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Nightfeather shrugged. Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 00:37, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Category:Signatures Category:Signatures Category:Signatures Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG